Rising Night
by FatherMordteiva
Summary: The Elements of Harmony are no more, Celestia Tried to free her Sister, but The Elements instead Flung Her From Equestria, Banished as Nightmare Moon. Now only the Element of Magic remains to keep her out. The world is in fear as she and her Nightmare Forces consume land after land. And worse yet the Element is Missing. Can it be found in time, or is it already to late.
1. Prolouge

_**Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria. There were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus the two sisters maintained the balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon and make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young ones heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic to ponydom: The Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of The Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and tried to save her from her own darkness. In the end the elements failed. Unable to be used to destroy another, the elements made Nightmare Moon and the younger Sister one and banished her from Equestria. The eldest had restored harmony to the kingdom, but at a cost for one the elements shattered at the betrayal between the two sisters leaving only the Element of Magic behind to enact their final judgment, and the eldest was left to mourn her lost sister. But the Nightmare did not falter and soon took a land of her own where night reigns eternally. The nations and cultures of the world banded together under her threat and to this day the eldest, as queen, helps fight to protect the lands from the Nightmare Forces that seek to consume it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Century's Call**

Once again as it had for well over a thousand years, the sun began to rise in the east. It's ray's spreading across the land to spread it's light and warmth. It's beams shining off of structures built throughout the land, but atop a mountain a clear glow can be seen across the territories it over saw as the sun is reflected from atop a golden spire of the mountain fortress of Canterlot. Its walls and defenses a beacon to all of the Empire's strength, and a reminder of its necessity. None of this matters to one particular pony as she walked through the passages buried in the mountain itself.

To this pony nothing but the destination truly matters at this point, her horn lighting the lanterns built into the walls as she goes illuminating the crystal structure around her. Her journey continued in this silence except for the sound of her hooves as they trotted against the ground, till she finally came to a chamber at it's end. The chamber itself was bare nothing to make it notable to any other cave, if one was to ignore the crystal structures that covered its surface, except of course the prize it held. For this chamber was special indeed and its crystal building a product of more than a millennia of work to increase it's power. The power of the jewel that floated at the center of the chamber emitted soft beams of light connecting the roof and floor around the jewel itself. The Element of Magic, The last Element of Harmony.

Its glow illuminated the cavern in a soft pale lavender glow. Enough to make out the pony inside it. She wore a robe that covered much of her body, its fabric covered in archaic signs and symbols, words lost to the dust of time for most. The areas the robe didn't hide shown a brilliant silver, as light steel mesh covered the legs, chest, and wing's. The face remained bare showing a softness only present in mares, but still tight with years of study and eyes though shining brilliant hid a dullness from their time of viewing war. She walked around the chamber once her eyes scrutinizing every aspect of the element in front of her. Once she finished she stood straight and looked ahead of herself, her Horn lighting up with a Lavender glow. The chamber responded matching her horn as pale blue symbols appeared throughout the chamber. On it's walls, floor and air. One couldn't find a single spot not covered in them. She stood there for a time her head turning here and there looking at the chaotic dance around her before flicking her head upward. The symbols quickly arranged and organized. The mare sat down on her rump as she meticulously searched each line of the spells and enchantments, daring them to be imperfect our outdated. Every once in a while her horn would flash a little brighter, fixing a mistake or defection. When finally she had read the last spell symbol she let out a deep sigh and let her magic go. The chamber darkening as it returned to its more subtle light level. All was silent as the mare continue to bask in the light of the element.

"There you are! You can be hard to find sometimes Twilight, perhaps we ought to get you a string or bell." a voice rang through the chamber. It's voice that of another mare. Her tone had a slight edge to it, like that of a blade sliding through the air, just pitched enough to know it was still female. Twilight let out a soft chuckle as she looked toward the intruder on the silence she had previously been enjoying. The mare in question was wearing silver armor all across her body much like herself, except a few small differences. The mare in question sported both hoof and wing blades across her body. While her particular set of armor was designed to be non-restrictive and light, as well as embedded with magic runes. The Mares was a little bulky but flexible enough to still bend at the joints, and layered like the scales of a dragon's belly. Yes this mare was dressed for battle. Also like Twilight though her head was uncovered and the Azure color of her fur could just be made out in the Chambers light, her rainbow colored mane was swept behind her and in a loose ponytail, so as to be out of her face.

"Sometimes that's the point of 'hiding' Rainbow, besides could you imagine the look on Rarity's face if we did any such thing?" this got a small laugh from the both of them at the Master Armorer's expense. "So how did you get down here anyway? I left Flash Sentry at the entrance and told him not to let anyone in."

"Oh please" Rainbow scoffed. A small bit of her ussual cockyness starting to show as she continued, "That meat head couldn't defend a storage locker let alone you with how clumsy he is. Besides I ordered him to do laps around the palace till somepony higher than me stopped him."

"Rainbow your Flight Commander of the Empires forces, only three ponies are higher ranked than you, and one of them is in this room." Twilight sighed as Rainbow started laughing openly.

"I know right!" she said in between breaths "He'll be running forever" and with that she broke down and fell to the ground laughing. Twilight merely sighed and shook her head. But even though she should be lecturing Rainbow about what she did. She couldn't stop her own smile from appearing. After all it was well known that Rainbow Dash liked a good prank, so telling her she shouldn't pull her rank like she does at times. Is like asking the Sun to be pink, pointless. So she layed down and tucked her legs underneath herself as Rainbow had her fun. For some reason this little prank must have been really hilarious as it brought her to tears and left her breathless. "That was great" she said softly as she stared at the ceiling above her slowly getting her breath back.

"I would hope so with the way you were flopping around"Twilight giggled at her friends antics. Rainbow stuck her tongue out at her in response. "Come on Rainbow lets head back" she said with a large grin on her face as she stood up. Rainbow rolled over and jumped back to her feet. She stretched herself out like a cat before following Twilight out of the chamber. They walked back keeping light banter between the two of them. A joke here or there and simple conversation on what was going on in their lives. Simple talk to catch up. After all it wasn't everyday that they were in the same place with the war going on. None the less they were still able to keep up a friendship with one another and their other friends.

The trip back seem to take less time to Twilight then the trip down did. But Rainbow's presence with her helped the time simply melt away. Before long they were stepping out of the dimly lit tunnel and into a brightly lit area. They both stood just outside the tunnel for a moment waiting for their eyes to adjust to the brighter lit room. As soon as their eyes cleared of spots they looked on at the path before them inlaid in the floor. It shined and reflected a small amount of light of its Emerald facet's. The room itself was was just as ornate. Everywhere one looked they could see jewels of every size and shape to those as small as a Parasprite, to ones as large as a Manticore, littered about each mingling and surrounded by mounds of gold, silver, and other precious metals and currency. The ceiling above seem to stretch almost without limit as it towered above them. The walls held tapestries and statues of times, pony's, or other historical figures long forgotten. Artworks of generations passed spread throughout the room. They had come to be standing in the Imperial Empire Vault.

They walked through looking at a jewel or artwork that caught their attention as they walked on one of the many emerald path's that was inlaid in the floor. Of course Rainbow being Rainbow soon grew bored. "Aggghhh, this is so boring. Why's this room go to be so big." Twilight opened her mouth to answer but apparently Rainbow meant it as a rhetorical question as she continued. "I got an idea" her voice became suddenly mischievous, and Twilight stopped to look at her and gave her a questioning look. It didn't help that she now had that 'Im totally innocent look on her muzzle as she got really close to her. She felt a sharp sting on her rump as Rainbow suddenly dashed away yelling behind her. "Tag you're it!" Twilight stood still for a second realizing that Rainbow had just whipped her with her tail.

"Hey thats cheating" Twilight yelled as she ran after her, her mind set on a bit of revenge. They galloped through the Vault taunting each other relentlessly. Both now ignoring their surroundings as they played their little game. Rainbow being the more athletic though quickly outdistanced Twilight. But she never lost sight of her, always catching a glimpse of that trademark rainbow mane as it whipped around a corner.

Rainbow was finally truly having fun today. Sure she enjoyed commanding all her Pegasi brethren and others of the wing, but it was always so formal and it bored her endlessly. It only became enjoyable in battle, or when she decided to train the recruits into the ground. After all watching other pegasi or winged members try to keep up with her wing-ups was great for a chuckle. But when none of the others were around and it was just her and friends. Thats when she let her hair down and just had fun. Her fun ended when she stopped paying attention to where she was going and ran into a door though. Then it was just plain painful. She had been looking behind her to see if Twilight was still chasing her and looked forward at just the right time to slam full speed into the ornate stone door with the left side of her face. She slowly started to rise shaking her head side to side to remove the stars dancing in front of them. Next came the logical thing, she was tackled back onto the ground and tumbled head over hoof with another object back into the door. Apparently today and door's, not being good friends.

Twilight stood over Rainbow's prone form breathing heavily trying to catch her breath before putting on a big smile and tapping Rainbow's chest with her hoof. "Tag" that simple word caught Rainbows attention as she slowly got her vision in focus.

"Thats not fair" she grumbled wearily, "I was already on the ground"

"Too bad"Twilight replied nonchalantly as she looked toward the door in front of them. It stretched all the way up to the ceiling, It's face covered in symbols of the Empire and showing two Alicorns rearing in front of one another. Thier horns touched near the top and at the seam. She admired it as Rainbow pulled herself together.

"Uhhh, my head is killing me" she grumbled, this brought even more amusement to Twilight as she giggled. "har har har, very funny. how about you open the door so we can leave here" her voice became a little hard near the end, no doubt in connection to her recently hurt pride.

"I can't"

"Why not?" Rainbow asked her,"Magic not strong enough Archmage Egghead" she taunted Twilight. Twilight gave her a sharp look in return before replying.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that anymore Rainbow Crash" her tone held tiny hints of hurt and anger as she replied. Rainbow decided to swallow her pride this time and stuck her front hooves in the air.

"Okay, okay. I surrender, so why can't you open the door?"

"The door on this side and this room are coated so much in anti-magic precautions that even the Queen herself can't use magic here." She replied matter of factly to her companion. She was about to continue explaining the reason for such a precaution when Rainbow stopped her.

"Then how do we get out of here, because i'm good but, not that good" she said as she looked toward the large double stone door. Twilight looked at Rainbow with a bit of mirth and a barely suppressed giggle.

"Easy, just watch" she told her as she took in a large breath before hollering back into the Vault."SSSSPPPPPIIIIKKKKEEEE!" her holler rang of the walls and crystalline jewels, echoing it through the large room. There was silence for a small time as they stood in front of the stone door set. It started subtly but soon a rhythmic thumping could be heard. It wasn't long after that a shadow covered them as a large green dragon landed in front of them. The dragon had scales of light emerald, and eyes of deep sapphire. The dragon wasn't bulky like one imagines when they see a Dragon. Sure that dragons muscles could be seen as they rippled when she landed but they weren't exaggerated. It gave her a more toned quality. It's tail was flat but more sickle shaped and tapered to a point. Lastly it's muzzle was elongated and had a roundness to it. Smoke curled out of its mouth momentarily before it spoke in a musically voiced tone.

"Hello mother. Rainbow. How's it going" Rainbow shook her head back and forth a few times before mentally slapping course the dragon's.

"Hey Barb hows it been going." Rainbow said to the dragoness who towered a good twenty feet above her.

"It's okay, I mean only so much that goes on in one little area you know." She said as she suddenly picked up one of her paws to inspect her needle sharp talons.

"I'm sorry Barb if you want I can talk to her highness and..." Twilight never finished her sentence as barb started waving her hand in front Twilight's face and rushed to speak against her.

"No no no. Don't get me wrong, I mean it sucks being in here sometimes, but that Magic Mirror finally got fixed so we keep it scryed to the opera house to watch the Orchestra's, play's, raves, and stuff that goes on."

"Okay Barb if you're sure then I won't say anything. But promise me you'll ask to be let out and walk around some." Twilight said a little concerned.

"I promise, Dragons honor" she said as she raised a talon and took a dramatic pose. Which got her a small snicker from Rainbow.

"Not to sound unappreciative or anything Barb but have you seen Spike? Normally he's the one who I call to open a door for me." Twilight said apologetically. Barb smiled softly down at her before lightly shaking her head.

"No it's alright. Normally he would come to."

"Let me guess. He's asleep isn't he." Rainbow said pointedly. It was common knowledge that Spike would take a nap if he wasn't reading, eating, cooking, or cleaning. At least common to the very few who were even allowed in the Vault let alone near it.

"Well you're half right" Barb told her as she smile, a mischevious glint in her eyes as she spoke.

"You buried him again, didnt you?" Twilight said with a small amount of disapproval.

"He fell asleep on me when I was trying to show him a new story I wrote." Barb defended herself, her voice sounding like a young wurm caught eating gems at midnight.

"Barb I've told you before not to bury him. It's not something one does to their mate." Twilight reprimanded her.

"But he fell asleep on me!" she argued again to Twilight

"Barb" Twilight stressed her name slightly as she said it.

"But...But he" Barb looked down silently at Twilight as she received a very stern glare. One any parent would feel worthy to own. "Fine I'll go wake him" she sighed in defeat and disappeared behind a few mounds of gold and jewels. There wasn't silence for long as they heard an argument start just a small ways away.

"Spike! Wake up, there are ponies here for you."

"uhhhh sleep now ponies later" was the mumbled reply they heard.

"They're here to talk to you now, and to open up the Door's" They heard Barb stress to the other dragon.

"Thier not that heavy just open one yourself" was the grumbled reply they heard. This was meet with a very heavy and angry huff from Barb.

"OH NO! You're not dumping this on me. You're going to get your large fat lazy ass up and go entertain ponies like a good host NOW! Plus you owe me for that stunt you pulled an hour ago!"

"Oh was it really only that long ago?" the male voice questioned. "Didnt even notice I fell asleep."

"YOU WHAT!" Barb screeched. They heard a large twack resonate over to them, followed by a small roar.

"What was that for" They heard the male voice complain loudly.

"Thats for falling asleep on me you stupid idiot!" Barb screeched.

"Oh come off, your story had plot holes the size of Ghastly Gorge." The male voice replied. This appeared to finally have done it. They saw a rather large cloud of steam rise to the ceiling.

"Thats is it! Your coming now!" Barb yelled her voice turning venomous and hard. There were sounds of a large scuffle before wing beats against the air dominated the sound amongst the Vault. A large shadow soon descended around Twilight and Rainbow, quickly followed by a large thud as a body fell in front of them.

"OW! Seriously Barb! I could of hurt something like, I don't know, a WING!" The body roared above him as he sat up. The male Dragon before them was very much like Barb. He towered above the two of the ponies by many feet, and was a deep shade of purple. but the differences were more noticeable. The male had more bulk on him than Barb. Were her muscles and body were more toned and shaped. His were prominent, showing of his strength. His Incisors poked out the side of his mouth showing of the sharpness of his teeth. His muzzle and tail were also blunt and blockish. Lastly his colors were much darker. Were Barb's were like looking at crystal. His were more raw.

"Barbara!" Twilight yelled up at the Dragoness as she landed next to Spike. Her face a mix of anger and disappointment. " What did I say earlier about being a good mate?"

"He started it by being difficult and unsupportive!" Barb screeched out. Her anger ever present now. Her eyes iris' had narrowed even more, looking closer to thin lines rather than ovals.

"Barb don't you even dare raise your voice toward me! You will not like the end result." Twilight called up sternly to the young dragoness. Sure Rainbow could tell she was bluffing, after all Twilight had no magic here. Her only defense would be her if things got bad, but since Twilight had mentioned the no magic she was starting to notice its presence in the fact that she couldn't feel her wings. Nor could she feel the subtle presence of the natural Pegasus magic inside herself.

"Barb calm yourself. You're making an animal out of yourself." Spike said as he lightly swatted her back with his tail.

"And you mister are no better!" Twilight said as her motherly glare shifted to him. He caught the glare full force as he looked down at her and seemed to wilt. He hung his head and the look on his face went from slightly amused to dishearted. "You need to support what she does and pay attention," She reprimanded him as she stared him down. "and don't think that just because I'm your Mother-in-Law I won't provide a punishment." She shifted her gaze back to Barb, her glare still in full force. "The same goes to you Barb. I'm your mother for all intents and purposes, don't think I wont come up with something. Both of you remember that." both dragons by the end of Twilights tirade had looks of sadness. Thier heads were both lain on the ground and their eyes were to the floor. Rainbow watched them as they laid there for a few minutes as Twilight did a slow breathing exercise to calm herself before speaking again. Once she was finished she looked to both of them again. Her face was no longer scrunched and her eyes no longer radiating anger. "Now are you both going to behave yourself's?" Twilight asked them as she looked at them one at a time. They both gave soft murmurs of acknowledgment to faces having changed in the time. Barb at this point looked close to tears, while Spike held in a quiet anger. Rainbow who had seen this look from cadets knew though it was directed at himself and not anybody else. He picked himself off the floor and walked toward the door's he pushed on the right side one and it swung open under his immense strength. Twilight ignored him as she walked by Barb's head and gave her a kiss to her nose. "Don't Bard." she murmured softly to her. "Be strong, and be the dangerous Dragon you are, come on."She encouraged as Barb slowly picked her head. She leaned forward and softly nuzzled the tip of her nose against Twilight's head.

"Im sorry Mom." she said her musical voice sounding slightly gravelly at first but slowly changing as she continued. "I promise I'll do better in the future."

"I know sweety." Twilight looked back toward the open door to see Spike standing there talking softly to Rainbow about something that had her lightly laughing. "I have to go know Barb but ill come by later on and visit soon, okay?" Barb raise herself all the way up again. Her face once again happy and shining. She nodded her head down at Twilight as she walked toward Rainbow. "You ready to go?" She asked her. Rainbow looked at her questioningly for a second before catching on to what she was saying.

"Ya let's go. Oh and Spike!" she called up to him as she walked off with Twilight. "I'll try to remember to bring by the new Daring Do I borrowed when I finish it." He nodded to her as he pulled the door closed. They watched as it closed, revealing a blank wall where it was at. They both started walking off toward the stairs that would lead them back up to the main part of the castle fortress. "You know Twilight your scary sometimes." Rainbow finally said after a small time.

"Oh, how so?" She asked Rainbow without really looking at her or paying attention.

"Well for one you raised a Dragoness. Then you not only brought her down like a child, but her Mate as well." Rainbow said with a small bit of awe. Twilight stopped walking and looked downcast toward the stairs in front of her. Rainbow had to walk back down a few toward her. "Hey whats up?" She asked her friend.

"You think I was a little to hard on them?" She asked. Rainbow looked at her confused for a minute, before she caught on. She actually sat down on the stairs to think about how to say it. In the end she decided to just play on the tough love.

"Not gonna lie. You were tough, hard, and just seemed to radiate anger." She said to her friend, Twilights head dipped a little lower. "But it was necessary." Twilight looked at Rainbow a little surprised. "Come on Twilight think about it they're supposed to be grown up dragons that can spew fire, guard the Element CHamber, and the Imperial Vault. Its like with the cadets. If I'm too soft on them, they'll be weak and never truly learn. But if i'm Hard at first I make them strong then I soften a bit to bring the lesson learned home. Then they don't repeat it. So yes you were tough, but a good kind of tough." Rainbow finalized with a nod of her head as she held her head up proud of herself. she even posed in the position by sticking her chest out her wings slightly spread from her body and her eyes closed. They quickly opened in surprise when she felt both a pair of large wings and slender legs pull her into a hug.

"Thanks Rainbow, I really needed to hear that."

"hehe," Rainbow chuckled nervously at the position she was in before returning the hug in kind. "Your welcome Twilight." They shared the hug for few seconds before Rainbow ruined the moment. "So does this mean I got a shot?" she asked cheekily. Next thing she knew she was tumbling down a flight of stairs.

"Really Rainbow. we've gone over this before. It was one time, one time." Twilight stressed to the blue mare at the bottom of the stairs as she resumed her climb. "Besides we both know nothing can really happen if we tried." She said resolutely.

"I'm not hearing a no." Rainbow countered as she caught up to her. A cheesy smile plastered on her face. Twilight rolled her eyes before levitating Rainbow off the stairs and into the empty space next to the staircase. "Okay, Okay, I get it. Dropping the subject now." Rainbow said as she wiggled inside levitation field. Twilight smiled at her as she put her back down.

"Good and dont forget it now come on" Twilight told her as she moved to finish her climb. Rainbow ran to catch up to her as they entered into one of the many halls of the castle.

"You know you can't really blame me for trying" Rainbow told her as they walked.

"I thought we agreed to drop the subject." Twilight warned her.

"Im just saying. How can a pony resist trying when they get a look of that Flank like I have." Rainbow slightly regretted her words as Twilight magic sent her flying into a janitorial closet. The flight wasn't to bad, the crash sucked though. She was quickly covered in a myriad of cleaning supplies and products. It was going to take weeks of scrubbing to get the cleaner smell out of her fur, let alone her mane. Rainbow groggily raised her head from amongst the destruction. A bucket clearing the stars she was seeing as it crashed on her head. She rubbed the spot before looking out of the closet seeing twilight walking away from her. 'so worth it for that view' Rainbow thought as she laid her head back and closed her eyes. She wasn't left undisturbed for long though.

"No offense Commander but haven't you learned that lesson yet?" The voice asked.

"Not now Dust I'm concentrating." Rainbow replied without opening her eyes.

"On what" The mare in question asked. Rainbow chuckled at the answer before answering.

"The view" she said as she raised her hoof and pointed at Twilight just as she walked around a corner.

"Your insatiable Commander" Dust said disapprovingly. Rainbow opened her eyes to look at the pony talking to her. Lightning Dust was a teal coated mare. Her mane the same coloration as her name. She was dressed in her armor ready to fight. The difference being that she only had hoof blades on and that instead of a sun with wings with twin lightning bolts through it on her chest like Rainbow did. She instead only had the Sun and Wings.

"I'm not insatiable Captain only hopeful." Rainbow said slightly wistful.

"No offense Commander but the day she agrees to date you is the day I give up trying to take your spot and become a farmer." Lightning teased as she laughed.

"Carful what you say Captain or it might come true." Rainbow warned her as she climbed out of the closet. "Now why are you really here, besides trying to make fun of your Commanding officer." Rainbow asked a little sternly as she gave the mare a scrutinizing look. Lightning Dust saw the look and quickly got ahold of herself before saluting Rainbow.

"Ma'am I have an emergency message to hoof deliver to you." she said during her salute. Her face stone hard and neutral as she looked past rainbow. 'I train them well' Rainbow thought as she looked at Lightning for a few minutes more.

"And what message is so important to disturb my one spare day." Rainbow asked. Her mind already not liking the way this was going.

"Ma'am its a sealed message that I was told not open." Lightning said as she dropped the salute. Rainbow was now truly worried. Lightning was very serious about her training coming up. So for her to drop her bearings like this was truly bad. It meant she was scared of what could be happening.

"Who told you this. Because I doubt any of the other Lords or Ladies of the Empire would dare tell my Captain what to do." Rainbow asked. A small part of her getting angry at the notion someone told one of her Flight Leaders what to do.

"Ma'am this came directly from the Empress herself." Lightnings words cut all the sound from Rainbows ears as she was given the scroll in question. She quickly tore the seal and unrolled it as she considered the situation. As far a she knew the Empress had never once done anything like this in the Empire's history. Normally she either waited for an Imperial Board Meeting to bring up any matters she had. Or at the most sent a scribe to relay a missive or action for her. But never a personal message. The note was simple. Apologizing at first for ruining her free day before calling her to a special session of Congress to discuss a situation of dire consequence. Rainbow quickly hoofed the Message back to Lightning and ordered her to call the entire Fleet to a readiness status, before flying off through the Castle after Twilight.

She flew through several corridors and a few rooms before finding Twilight in one of the many foyer's of the Castle. An Orange mare with a mane like Fire next to her in purple robes. Twilight was reading her own message as she landed next to her.

"Twilight we have a problem." Rainbow told her. Her voice expressing her seriousness.

Twilight ignored her at first. Looking back to the other mare next to her and handing the message back.

"Thank you Archmage Shimmer. Please head back to the Coven and have all senior Mages prepare their reports for me. Oh and Illusionist Trixie should be inside the Library please collect her on your way for her report." Twilight told her. Sunset Shimmer bowed her head to Twilight before speaking and walking off.

"Of course Lady Enchantress" her horn shown as she teleported away. Twilight then looked to Rainbow. Her eyes no longer shining like they were earlier,now they were calculating and a little cold. Her nose scrunched as she got a whiff of Rainbow and she lit her horn. Rainbow felt a pulse go over her a looked to see Twilights magic lift all the cleaner off her and her Armor, while leaving a pine like scent behind.

"What do you need Commander?" Twilight asked her. Rainbow gave Twilight a small look of defeat. She was in her 'Mode' as some called it. Like this Everypony was just somepony in her way, a student, or below her. She was Arch-Entrantress of the Empire. The strongest, and most Magically equipped creature besides the Empress herself.

"You get the message" Rainbow asked. Her voice going harder than steel like it did when she talked to other soldiers below her immediate chain. After all two can play this game.

"Yes it would appear the Empress has called a meeting of all the Lord's and Ladies of the Empire in today at sunset." Twilight confirmed to her. "It's concerning as she has never done this in all of the Imperial History before or now." Twilight said as she put a hoof to her chin in thought.

"What would you suggest then Enchantress?" Rainbow asked her. Twilight looked at her out of the corner of her eyes as she started to walk toward her coven.

"Get your reports and dont be late" She said nonchalantly. "But Commander," Twilight said as Rainbow was about to fly off. "Be ready, if this news truly is dire we best be prepared for anything." She said her voice harbouring a sound of potential doom to it.

"Already done" She told Twilight as she flew out an open air window toward the Military Barrack Headquarters just outside of the Castle.


End file.
